


sometimes chuck hansen isn't completely emotionally constipated

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we're all surprised about it, believe me</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes chuck hansen isn't completely emotionally constipated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Gayle! I hope this is enjoyable!

Now that he's out of the hospital, Chuck's taken to going for morning runs. 

It's a little weird not to be living in the Shatterdome anymore, but he thinks he sort of likes it. There's so much more freedom out here in the city, where he doesn't need to worry about superior officers coming down the halls, where he can see the sky just by looking up, rather than being encased in metal day in and day out. He hadn't even realized that he'd missed the sun, not until he'd had access to it whenever he wanted. 

He whistles as he walks down the hall to the apartment he and Herc are renting out, wonders if maybe he could stay here even after his dad moves back into the Marshal's quarters at the Dome. 

Chuck had left the door unlocked when he'd left, so he doesn't knock when he comes in, just swings it open. "Hey, you up yet-?"

And then he’s gaping as his father and Raleigh Becket (Raleigh _fucking_ Becket) jerk away from what looked like a pretty serious liplock, both turning shades of red that would've put Crimson to shame. 

"I eat there, you miserable assholes." is the first thing that Chuck thinks to blurt out, followed by, "And since when have you and Becket been a thing, old man?"

"Ah." Herc looks at Becket, who smiles weakly and shrugs.

"Um?"

Chuck looks from one man to the other, then smashes a hand into his face. "You know what? Fuckit." Chuck waves at the both of them to stop stuttering. "I don't want to know about my old man's ... love life. Or whatever. Ugh."

He grimaces and would love to drop this conversation and go back outside to run for about ten million more years and never have to deal with this shit, but. His therapist has been working with him to start talking to people more. And more importantly, Herc’s looking guilty, which means that Chuck has got to lay the law down _now_ , or he's in for a horribly awkward long conversation about feelings. 

"Shit, look." He grits his jaw and locks eyes with his dad. "You could probably do about five times better than Becket, but you could probably do worse too, so if he makes you happy, then. That's. I'm fine. Something."

"Al… right." And Herc still looks like he's about five seconds away from puking, but he's also got a bit of a smile, so things are probably okay between them. 

Becket, though. Chuck turns to glare at him with all the dark emotion he can muster. "Now, you."

"Me?" asks Becket, looking trapped.

Chuck closes the distance between them, so he can be as physically intimidating as possible when he pokes Becket in the chest and glares with all the fury he can muster. "That's my dad, got it? My _dad_. You treat him right, or I'll beat the shit outta you."

Becket nods, and if he's looking more amused than scared, Chuck doesn't even care at this point. He's done his duty, made all the threats he needs to. 

"Right. Good. Now I'm gonna go shower, so if you two're gonna get all smoochy, take it somewhere else. I've already got physio to look forward to today. Don't need mental scarring to go with it."

And that's that. He turns on his heel and stalks toward the bathroom with the air of a man who is trying to make a desperate escape look like a graceful exit. 

"Well, um. That could have gone worse." He hears his dad say as he goes down the hall.

"Honestly, I'm just glad that he didn't try to punch me again."

Chuck smirks as he shuts the bathroom door and starts up the shower. Damn straight, Becket. Damn straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, Raleigh's more glad because he wouldn't want to beat up Herc's still-recovering-from-a-near-death-experience son in Herc's home, but what Chuck doesn't know can't hurt him.


End file.
